


The Wiseman Three

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Another year, another SHEP. When Will's former Quantico instructor is accused of working for The Trust, the team must take down a blackmail ring to prove his innocence.
Relationships: Ray Prince/Susan Sampson, Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Kudos: 3





	The Wiseman Three

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set in Season 2. By this point, Will and Frankie have been a couple for a short time.

Ray walked into The Dead Drop in a very good mood. After all, instead of delivering airline tickets for a mission, the team was leaving DC for SHEP.

“Everyone excited to be flying to DC for SHEP this year?” Ray asked.

“Yes,” Standish replied. “But why are we going to DC? Can’t we go to France like last year? Cause that party looked cool.”

“Well, unfortunately, we don’t have a mission in Europe this SHEP so we need stay Stateside But, no worries, DC has great parties. Trust me.” 

“Okay. Too bad we couldn’t go to France though. Sure we don’t any extra money we could use?” Standish asked.

“No.” Ray answered. “Besides, I was told to reign in the budget this year because we were a little lavish last year. Especially with the fancy gadgets Jai used.” 

“That is not true.” Jai stated. “All of those devices were absolutely necessary.” Changing the subject, he continued. “Now, I have the names for SHEP in this briefcase. Same rules as last year. Also…” he paused to look at Susan. “EVERYONE must buy a gift for their intended recipient.”

“Okay, okay.” Susan said, rolling her eyes. 

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

Will loved going to DC for SHEP. Yes, France had nice parties but DC was the best. They always hired the best caterers, they went all out on decorations, hired the best DJ’s. Some of the offices had showings of great Christmas movies like National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation or Home Alone. But Will’s favorite was the karaoke. Unlike the group in France, the agents in DC actually remembered the karaoke machine every year. Will always loved singing Christmas songs in front of people. However, instead of him being on stage, it was Ray and Susan. 

_I've got to go home  
Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat,  
It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand,  
I'm feeling you touch my hand  
But don't you see  
How can you do this to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow,  
Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied,  
If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay,  
Get over that old doubt  
Ah, but it's cold outside_

Will shook his head and then said to Frankie, “Baby’s it’s Cold Outside. So predictable. Come on, Frankie. You can’t let Ray and Susan show us up out there.”

“Yes, I can. I told you, I am not singing.”

“But, look at that crowd. They’re eating it up. Imagine: a duet of Winter Wonderland. Ooh, or Jingle Bells”

“I’ll make you a deal. Either I sing with you or you kiss me under that mistletoe over there.”

“Either or?” 

“Either or. What will it be?” she said as she sauntered toward the mistletoe.

Will followed but was interrupted by a voice. “Hey, you guys aren’t going to believe it.” Standish continued, “They have someone downstairs in the interrogation room who they think is connected to The Trust. Can you believe it? Two years in a row?”

“Who is it?” Frankie asked.

“I don’t know. Some old instructor from Quantico. Name’s, uh, Wiseman.”

Will suddenly became very interested. “Wiseman? You mean Albert Wiseman?”

“I guess so. All I know is the dude taught at Quantico forever. Apparently, they think he’s recruiting members for some spy ring here in D.C.”

“No. That’s impossible.” Will said shaking his head.

“Why? Who is he?” Frankie asked.

“Just one of the best Instructors I ever had.”

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

Will and Frankie met with Susan and Ray in one of the empty conference rooms to talk about the Wiseman situation.

“So, apparently they think Wiseman is recruiting members for The Trust. Which is crazy, right?” he asked the pair.

“Is it though?” Susan asked. “I mean he fits the profile. He’s smart, confident in his abilities, charismatic. Yet, instead of rising through the ranks, he was forced into a teaching at Quantico.”

“He got injured, Susan. He didn’t have a choice.” Will said defensively.

“That’s true. But he was injured in the line of duty early in his career. It’s possible he’s built up a lot of resentment.”

“He was a bit of a hard ass, Will.” Ray noted. ‘Prince, Prince, Prince.’ I swear, I still hear it in my sleep sometimes.”

“I can’t believe you two.” Will said incredulous. “You think one of the best instructors out there is recruiting spies?”

“No.” Susan corrected. “We’re just saying he fits the profile. Besides, when’s the last time you saw Agent Wiseman? Twenty years ago? People change, Will.” 

“No.” Will insisted. “Not that much. He was one of the most devoted men in Quantico. There is no way he turned.”

“I’m sorry. I disagree. Being sidelined for over half of his career---it could make a man bitter.”

“Why are you so convinced he’s guilty?” Will asked in anger. “The man is one of the best instructors Quantico’s ever had.”

“Yes. He was good.” Susan conceded. “But it’s not like he was the best instructor ever.” Reacting off Will’s stare, she continued. “I’m sorry. I don’t become emotionally attached to everyone I meet like you do.”

“Says the woman who supposedly became my best friend at Quantico.”

“Hey, Will. Relax.” Ray said.

“No, you relax.” Will shot back. “You know what? Forget it. You guys want to believe he’s guilty. Be my guest.” he said before he marched out of the room.

“Will, stop!” Frankie yelled after chasing him down the hall. “What’s wrong with you?”

“They think he’s guilty, Frankie.” Will answered.

“No, they think it’s possible. Besides, what if he is? Why do you care if some instructor you haven’t seen in twenty years is guilty or not?”

“Because, all my life, I’ve considered myself to be a pretty good judge of character; if he’s guilty, then it means my judgment can’t be trusted.” He answered heatedly. 

“Wow. That’s a leap.” Frankie grabbed both of Will’s hands and stepped closer. “Will, you are a good judge of character. You trusted Standish enough to put him on the team. Hell, you trusted me enough to lead a team with you and I gave you no reason to trust me.”

“I didn’t exactly get it right with Ollerman.”

“No one did. Will, you can’t hinge your ability to judge people on one person you haven’t seen since you were a trainee.” She put her hand on Will’s cheek. “You do have good instincts about people, Will. Being wrong a few times doesn’t suddenly make you a failure. What are you always saying about mistakes?”

“We can only learn from them.” Will replied reluctantly. Just then, he saw Susan and Ray emerge from the conference room. Ray went one direction, while Susan walked towards Will and Frankie. 

“Susan, I’m sorry…” Will began.

“It’s fine. I understand.” she replied. “Listen, instead of us speculating about Wiseman, why don’t we go and talk to him. Interrogating potential suspects is kind of what I do.”

“Can we do that?”

“Ray’s going to get us permission now.”

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

The team was granted permission to conduct the investigation into Wiseman and the spy ring. Will walked into the interrogation room with Frankie, Susan and Ray in tow.

Albert Wiseman had worked in the FBI for close to forty years. Thirty of those years, he spent teaching at Quantico. Even though many agents his age had retired years ago, Wiseman stayed because he claimed to like the job. Will had always been impressed with Agent Wiseman. The African American man had this regal quality. For some reason, he reminded Will of a judge—someone with an air of authority who was fair and impartial. 

“Agent Wiseman. I don’t know if you remember me? I’m Will Chase. I graduated from Quantico twenty years ago.”

The older gentleman thought for a moment and then broke out in a grin. “Chase! I remember you now. You left the Bureau the following year to join the Marines.”

“That’s right.” Will responded. “Then I returned a few years later. This is my partner, Frankie Trowbridge.” He then pointed at Ray. “I don’t know if you remember?” 

“Prince!” Wiseman beamed. “I’d recognize you anywhere. I swear you look more like your father now than you did 20 years ago.”

“Thanks.” Ray said with a look that suggested he wasn’t too thankful to hear that.

Susan spoke up. “Agent Wiseman, I’m here to ask you some questions…”

‘Wait. Let me think. You graduated with those two.” After a brief moment, Wiseman snapped his fingers. “Suarez!”

“It’s actually Sampson now.” Susan corrected. Getting down to business, she said, “Okay. You claim to be investigating possible members of a spy ring here in DC.”

“That’s correct, Agent Suarez.” He quickly corrected himself. “I mean, Sampson. Yes. I took it upon myself to investigate a blackmail ring working out DC. I suspect this ring of gathering information for the sole purpose of forcing agents into working for The Trust.”

“But why? That doesn’t exactly fall within your purview as an instructor.”

“You’re right. It does not. The truth is, after being sidelined for so long-- I didn’t join the FBI to become an instructor. However, circumstances dictated that I was no longer suitable for field work.”

“And you were bitter about that?”

“No, not at all. I’ve enjoyed my years teaching. It’s just a part of me.” He paused to collect his thoughts. “I’m retiring soon and I guess I just wanted to prove that I still had what it took to be an agent. Apparently, I overreached and here we are.”

“I wouldn’t say you overreached. There’s nothing wrong with challenging yourself.” Will commented.

Wiseman smiled and shook his head. “I have to say, Chase. I was wrong about you. I never thought you’d last this long as an agent.”

“Excuse me?” Will asked surprised.

“Well, you seemed so soft, so emotional. An agent needs to be detached and you wore your heart way too much on your sleeve.”

“He hasn’t changed.” Frankie stated.

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Will said, confused.

“Don’t get me wrong. You had the smarts, and the tactical know how, and the discipline, I just felt you needed to be a little more like Prince.”

“What?” Frankie and Ray both said, flabbergasted.

“Wait a second, you hated my guts.” Ray said snidely.

“No, I didn’t. I just wanted you to focus more. You were always distracted--more interested in making friends than applying yourself. I was hard on you because I knew you weren’t trying your best. Instead of doing the work, you were content to just coast and cheat off Chase here.”

"You couldn't have known I was cheating. You would’ve thrown me out.” Suddenly Ray realized something, “Oh, of course, you were afraid of my father."

Wiseman bristled. "Trust me, Prince. If I thought for a second you were a danger to the men and women of this Bureau, I would've booted you out, it didn't matter who your father was. But you had something—instinct. Pure instinct and I knew if you could hone that, then you’d be a damn fine agent.”

Still hung up on the earlier part of the conversation, Will interrupted, “Wait. You didn’t think I’d make it as an agent?”

“Will, not now.” Susan said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Will said defensively. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that he thought your boyfriend would make a better agent than me.” 

"See that’s what I mean.” Wiseman said. “You’ve been a working as a field agent for years, arguably one of the best. Does it really matter what I thought of you 20 years ago?"

"He does have a point.” Frankie said.

Wiseman turned to Susan and Ray and smiled. “So, you two are a couple. I knew you’d be good together.” 

“How would you know that? We didn’t even know each then.” Ray stated. 

“No. But I knew the two of you. You’re both optimists. You’re both good listeners. Plus, you balance each other out. She grounds you when you need it and you lift her up when she needs it. Am I right?”

“If you don’t mind, I’m the one doing the profiling here.” Susan said.

“Yeah, I think we’re getting off track here.” Will said. “Did you have any solid leads on this blackmail ring?” 

Wiseman shrugged. “I must have. I’m obviously here because I got too close. I just don’t know how.” Wiseman paused in frustration. “I came up with twenty five potential names. I was trying to narrow that down to three but I got arrested before I was done.”

“So, what do you think?” Will asked Susan in the hall after the interrogation was done.

“I think he’s telling the truth.” she admitted. “He wanted to disrupt the spy ring and got in over his head.”

“What about you?” Will asked Ray.

“I’m not a profiler.” Ray said, shrugging his shoulders.

“No, but I want your opinion. Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

“Yeah.” Ray admitted.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Over an hour later, the team met in the conference room to assess their progress.

Frankie started things off. “Okay, here’s where we’re at. Over a year ago, Wiseman got wind of a blackmail ring here in DC. FBI agents who are gathering intel, not only on low level employees they want to recruit for The Trust, but high level officials as well. He did some poking around and came up with a list of twenty five possible suspects. Unfortunately, by sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong, he left himself open to suspicion. “

“So, how does an instructor at Quantico even hear about a potential blackmail ring?” Jai asked. 

“An Intelligence conference here in DC,” Ray replied. “Instructors often attend those so they can get a heads up on what to teach new recruits. Wiseman heard some things and started digging.”

“Which isn’t all that unusual,” Will pointed out. “After all, any potential spy was probably a student of his at Quantico. It’s a matter of honor.” 

Susan spoke up. “So, I’ve narrowed Wiseman’s list of names to ten. One person I feel really confident about is Hollister Franklin. The guy exhibits many of the indicators—he’s in the midst of a divorce, he’s complained of money problems, taken a lot of vacation days, he’s also recently begun volunteering for overseas missions.”

“That still leaves us with nine.” Will pointed out. 

“Actually, I might have something.” Ray said. “Wiseman said he thinks this spy ring has a young recruit. That would account for some mistakes that have been made recently. I spoke with someone in Quantico to see if there were any new recruits in the last few years that didn’t quite cut the mustard and I got a name—Chris Mure.” 

“Christopher Mure? He’s on the list” Susan replied. “Chris Mure--born into a wealthy family but opted for a job in the FBI rather than go into the family business. He’s constantly complaining about work, about the current administration, I also don’t think he’s very happy with his salary.” 

“He also seems to have some behavioral issues that almost got him kicked out but he managed to skate through.” Ray elaborated.

“How?” Frankie asked, with an annoyed look on her face.

“Don’t know. Rumor is the kid’s family threw some money around but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Can I see your list?” Will asked Susan. After scanning the list, he piped up “Wait a second. Mary Gold? I flagged her.” 

“You did?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah, she was making way too many requests for classified information. Some of it was legit, but I don’t know about all of it.”

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

The group gathered around Standish who was at his computer sensual. “Okay, so I sent encrypted messages to Gold, Franklin and Mure asking each of them to go to a specific location to supposedly catch Congressman Sam Brown having a tryst.” Standish chuckled. “Gold, Franklin and Mure. Is that cool or what?” Off their blank stares, he elaborated. “You know, because it’s SHEP.” He elaborated again. “Gold, frankincense, and myrrh—the gifts the Magi gave to baby Jesus.” Not getting any reaction, he shrugged and said. “Geez. Tough room. Okay, I told each to wait a half hour. If there is no sign of Brown, which there obviously won’t be, they are to meet at the safe house.”

“And that’s where these come in.” Jai interjected. “These are my ridiculously overpriced trackers. If you can, strategically place it on your target and they will lead you to ring’s safe house.” 

“And if we can’t get close enough?” Frankie asked. 

Jai shrugged. “Well, then I guess you’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Standish stated. “Why do we need the trackers? Why not just arrest them when they arrive at the locations I send them to?” 

“Because them going to a location that we selected isn’t enough.” Will explained. “They can just say they were curious about the message. No. They each have to lead us to the same location. That’s how we get them.” Turning to Susan, Will continued, ““Okay, Susan, you and Jai will go after Franklin; Ray, you and Standish are on Mure; Frankie and I will handle Gold.” 

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

Mary Gold strategically placed herself at the bar so she could get a good sight of the entire hotel restaurant. She’d been waiting for almost a half hour and was close to leaving. Brown wasn’t coming here. However, if there was one thing she learned working for the Bureau for over 10 years was that you don’t stop until the job is done. She was told to wait thirty minutes, so she’d wait the full thirty. Maybe even a bit longer. Suddenly, she heard a voice next to her.

“Hey there. Rick Rutschio. You here for the conference too?” 

“Excuse me?” Gold asked.

“The sprinkler conference at the hotel. I work for Amos Sprinklers. Here’s my card.”

“Uh, thanks. Sprinkler salesman go to conferences.”

“Oh, yeah, you won’t believe the innovations they have in the sprinkler business. Why there’s…” 

Will droned on about the wonderful world of sprinklers, and as expected, Gold stood up to leave. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” Suddenly, Frankie bumped into her. “Oh, my God, I’m so sorry. “Frankie said in a Southern accent, as she discreetly placed a tracking device on Gold’s purse. “I can be such a klutz sometimes. I’m Doreen Thompson.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry. I have to run.” Gold said as she walked briskly out of the bar. 

Meanwhile, across town, Hollister Franklin was sitting at a bar bored. He never should’ve trusted that message he got from Mure. He should’ve known better. After all, he’s been on the job for almost 20 years. Mure’s just a rookie. Suddenly, he saw some woman smiling at him. Not just any woman—a sexy Latina, maybe a few years younger than him, dressed in a gorgeous gold, low cut, sequins blouse with a short skirt. 

“Hi, there beautiful. What’s your name?” Franklin said in a tone that he considered flirtatious but Susan found lecherous. 

“Gina Delgado.”

“Well, Gina. What are you drinking?”

“Vodka martini.” 

“Bartender! Another vodka martini for the lady and one for me too.” After all, Franklin thought to himself, the half hour’s practically up. Plus, I have seniority, let them wait for me for a change.

“Thank you.” Susan said. As she seductively ran her fingers over his shoulder, she discreetly left a tracker on his jacket.

“Hey, what they hell you doing, talking to my girl?” Jai asked, startling Franklin.

“What the hell are you talking about? Your girl?” Susan flared up.

Not wanting to get in the middle of what appeared to be a lover’s spat, a disgusted Franklin high tailed it out of the bar.

Christopher Mure was shooting baskets outside the city park where he was told Congressman Brown liked to conduct his trysts. Mure thought it was weird that some middle aged Congressman liked to do it in the back seat of his car, but sometimes older people did weird things like pretend they’re 25 when they’re not. After almost a half hour of shooting hoops, he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey, buddy! How about some one-on-one?” Standish yelled out walking up to Mure.

“No thanks. I was here first.”

“Well, yeah, but, I mean, come on. Shooting hoops alone? How lame is that?”

“I said no.”

“What? You chicken?” Standish said moving towards Mure. “I’ll spot you three points. Come on, man! Come on!” Standish was about to clap Mure on the shoulder when suddenly, the other man panicked.

“I said NO!” Mure yelled as he threw the ball hard at Standish’s face and ran off.

Ray was at Standish’s side in a matter of seconds. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Standish grumbled. “Now what?”

“Old school.” Ray said before taking off in Mure’s direction.

“Ugh, why do I get stuck with old school?” Standish said as he followed.

[The below sequence would be set to the Carol of the Bells]

Will/Frankie track Gold on foot

_Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away. _

Susan/Jai track Franklin driving

_Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold. _

Ray/Standish follow Mure on foot

_Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling. _

Will & Frankie quicken their pace

_One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air. _

On Susan’s direction, Jai makes a sharp left turn while following Franklin

_Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale. _

Ray and Standish duck in an alley to avoid being seen and then continue following Mure

_Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here. _

Will and Frankie enter a warehouse, weapons drawn

_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas. _

Jai and Susan enter the same warehouse and walk down a hallway.

_On on they send,  
On without end, _

Ray and Standish rush into the warehouse

_Their joyful tone  
To every home. _

Gold, Franklin and Mure suddenly found themselves surrounded by team Whiskey

 _Ding dong ding dong  
_ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

The mission complete, the team delivered the traitorous agents to the Federal building and said goodbye to Agent Wiseman whose name had been cleared.

"So, you invented SHEP?" Standish asked.

"Well, not just me. It's just that every year there were complaints about agents missing the Christmas party and some of us thought a Supplemental party would be a good idea."

Suddenly, Will interrupted “Okay, Standish, we have to go to the airport.” Will paused and stuck his hand out. “It was nice seeing you again, Agent Wiseman.”

“Same here.” Wiseman said shaking will’s hand. Looking at Will, and Susan and Ray behind him, he continued. “Do you know what the most rewarding part of teaching is? To see agents rise up in the ranks and knowing that I played a small part in that. You have all become fine agents and I am proud of the work you’ve done. All of you.”

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

The team returned to the Dead Drop, exchanged SHEP presents and toasted to their impromptu mission and “Auld Lang Syne.” 

Afterwards, Susan sat next Ray in a booth and handed him a gift. Of his confused look, she said. “I felt bad about not getting you anything last year for Secret Santa so I got you something. It’s a little more expensive than your usual SHEP present. Consider it SHEP plus Christmas.”

“Oh my God! It’s the Kentucky Wildcat stadium!” Ray said excitedly after he opened it. 

“Yeah, it’s a photo replica and you push this button-- it lights up. See—it’s a 3-D image of the stadium.”

“Cool!”

“You like really it?”

“You kidding me? This is going in my office. Thank you.” He raved right before kissing her.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

Once everyone had gone, and the paperwork was done, Will went looking for Frankie so he could go home.  
“Hey, Frankie, you ready to go?” Will yelled. Suddenly, he saw Frankie emerge from the poolroom, her blouse unbuttoned half way, holding a hair brush as a microphone. To his amazement, she started singing to him—

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's?  
New Year's Eve?_

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight  
When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night  
Welcoming in the New Year  
New Year's eve _

(Frankie started to walk towards Will)

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of a thousand invitations  
You received _

(She was suddenly right in front of him and put her arms around his neck)

_Oh, but in case I stand one little chance  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance  
What are you doing New Year's?  
New Year's Eve? _

The pair kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the following songs go to:
> 
> The duet "Baby it's Cold Outside" written by Frank Loesser 
> 
> "Carol of the Bells" music by Mykola Leontovych. Lyrics by Peter J. Wilhousky.
> 
> "What are you doing New Year's Eve?" written by Frrank Loesser


End file.
